Body Ring
The Body Ring (ボディリング Bodi ringu) is a Stat booster that recurs across the Fire Emblem Series. When used, the Body Ring permanently raises its user's Constitution (also known as Build) by a set number of points; 2 in a majority of the titles that it appears in, and 3 in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. The Body Ring's positive effects include improving its user's ability to bear heavier weapons without suffering from Attack Speed penalties, alongside their readiness in Rescuing other units. Conversely, the user's increased Constitution makes the unit harder to rescue, even by mounted units. Beginning from Path of Radiance, the Body Ring has been replaced by the Statue Frag (石像の欠片 Sekizō no kakera, lit. Stone Figure Fragment), an item that also permanently raises its user's Constitution. The removal of the Constitution stat in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon essentially makes the Body Ring an obsolete item. The Body Ring can be seen as an additional Speedwing that has the added limitation of only being worthwhile on units with Constitution issues. It is most useful on Pegasus Knights and female magic users, though a few units with average constitution can put it to good use as well. However, it is worth nothing that mounted units actually lose Aid upon receiving a boost to their constitution. Mounted units under the effects of the ring might lose the ability to Rescue units with exceedingly high constitution stats, so players might want to weigh their options before giving it to a rider. Item Information ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 | Body Ring |1 |8,000 |Increases its user's Build by 3. |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade | Body Ring |1 |8,000 |Increases its user's Build by 2. |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade | Body Ring |1 |8,000 |Increases its user's Build by 2. |} Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones | Body Ring |1 |8,000 |Increases its user's Build by 2. |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance | Statue Frag |1 |8,000 |Increases its user's Build by 2. |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn | Statue Frag |1 |8,000 |Increases its user's Build by 2. |} Item Locations Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Treasure |Ch. 18 - Chest |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Visit |Ch. 13 - Village |- |Secret Shop |Ch. 21 |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Treasure |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 22 - Hidden in the sand • Ch. 29 - Chest '''Hector's Story:' Ch. 23 - Hidden in the sand. • Ch. 31 - Chest |} ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Steal |Ch. 13A (enemy Bandit reinforcement) • Ch. 14B (enemy Archer) |- |Treasure |Ch. 15 - Hidden in the sand. |- |Dropped |Cyclops 0.01%/0.15% • Draco Zombie 0.02% • Elder Bael 0.05% |- |Secret Shop |'Creature Campaign:' Jehanna Hall |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Treasure |Ch. 10 - Chest • Ch. 15 - Hidden in the sand. |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Steal |'Part 3:' Enemy Bishop (Ch. 2) |- |Bargains |'Part 1:' Ch. 9 |} Gallery File:Body Ring TCG.jpg|The '''Body Ring', as it appears in the fourth series of the TCG.